


Dean Hates the Rain, Until He Doesn't

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Cuddling, Dean hates the rain, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Lots of rain, M/M, Rain, Rainy Days, Sam and Eileen are mentioned, Wendigo, but Cas changes his mind, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Dean and Cas are stuck hunting a wendigo, while Sam is out of the game with a broken leg. Dean bitches and moans about the rain and how much he hates it. Castiel changes his mind ;)





	Dean Hates the Rain, Until He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaffre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/gifts).



> Hey y'all Gem here :P KISSING IN THE RAIN FICCCC
> 
> For Zaffre, who wanted a kiss in the rain fic for her patreon gift. 
> 
> It got longer than 1500-2000 :shrug:
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Ps. not really beta'd, I used google translate so she could read it to me, she kept calling Cas 'SEA-AYS'

Dean is sick of the rain. It has been raining non-stop for three days and they were stuck out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere with four missing persons. What Sam suspects is a wendigo, but the lucky bastard is out of the game with a broken leg. Eileen is staying with him at the Bunker to take care of him.

“Dean!” Cas calls for the third time while Dean grumbles to himself.

“What?!” He snaps, blinking the rain out of his eyes as he turns to look at Cas. His shoes are covered in mud and it looks a lot darker in the forest than it really is.

“I asked, if you would like to stop for a bit?” Cas asks. Cas looks like a wet puppy and Dean can’t help but smile fondly at him.

“No, no. I’m fine. Besides we are almost at the site.” He says.

Cas nods.

Once reaching the site they take in the scattered items. The two tents are ripped up and splattered with blood. It’s dripping down with the rain, mixing into the mud on the ground. Dean grimaces, “Guess Sammy was right.” He says, stepping over a tipped cooler. He turns around to look at Cas who is crouched down running his fingers through the tracks in the dirt.

Cas nods, “Yes, it seems so.”

They hear a low growl in the distance and Dean’s head automatically turns towards the sound.

“Cas, it’s getting late. I think we should set up here and wait till morning to do anything else.”

Castiel nods, “Yes, that seems wise.” He walks closer to Dean.

They quickly set up the tent, thank god it’s heavy duty and waterproof, the bunker has some really valuable things. The tent is big enough for three full grown people so there is lots of room for Dean and Cas. Dean crawls in and shoves their wet bags in one corner along with his shoes.

“Gimme your shoes.” Dean says, trying to avoid getting the tent muddy and wet.

Cas removes his shoes and gives them to Dean.

“Socks too, buddy.” Cas removes his socks and passes them to Dean. Dean lays them on the shoes and pulls out the sleeping bags. He lays them down and pulls off his jacket and shirt. He yanks off his pants and then turns to Cas.

“Clothes, Cas.” Dean raises an eyebrow, holding out his hand.

“They don’t bother me, Dean.” Cas says.

“They bother me, Cas.”

Castiel removes his clothes and hands them to Dean. Dean shoves them into one of the bags and pulls out a fresh pair of clothes.

“Here.” He hands Cas a pair of worn jeans along with a flannel.

They shuffle into their clothes with some difficulty since they couldn’t really stand.

Castiel buttons his flannel leaving the top two buttons undone. Dean looks towards Cas and he swallows hard.

“You, uh… look good, man. You should wear something other than the trench coat once in a while.” Dean says, scratching the back of his head.

Cas looks down at himself, “Thank you, Dean.” He says softly.

Dean pulls on his own flannel over a plain shirt. He is so glad he brought extra clothes. He was not in the mood to spend the night in wet clothes.

Dean grabs a quick snack to munch on while he and Cas go over the case once more, reviewing who is missing and where they might be held. They look at the map and go over routes.

“Alright, I’m gonna try and get some sleep. You’ll keep watch?” Dean asks, knowing Cas doesn’t sleep.

“Of course, Dean. I’ll watch over you.” Cas says genuinely.

Dean coughs, cheeks heating up, “Thanks, man.”

Dean scoots down and lays down in his sleeping bag.

Dean tosses and turns, shivering because it was too cold. He can hear the rain beating down on the tent and it isn’t helping.

“I hate the rain.” He grumbles, turning over so he was facing Castiel who was sitting up in his own sleeping bag.

Cas looks down at him, “It’s not so bad,” Cas says, “quite calming actually.”

“That’s because you don’t get cold!” Dean complains, teeth chattering audibly.

“Are you cold? Here let me warm you up.” Cas says, scrambling to get into Dean’s sleeping bag.

“Dude! I’m not that…” The rest of his words die on his lips as soon as Cas’ body comes into contact with his, dude is a furnace. He lets out a soft moan, pulling Castiel closer to himself. “Cas, how are you so warm?” He groans.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean, letting Dean rest his head on his chest.

“I’m an Angel, you ass.” Cas says.

Dean lets out a chuckle, “A very warm Angel.” Dean says letting out a yawn and snuggling closer. He wedges a leg between Cas’, personal space be damned. Dean falls asleep within minutes, he’s never slept so well in his life.

*

Dean turns over in the middle of the night, reaching back towards Cas because, dammit, he is cold again. That is the only reason, okay? He blinks himself awake when he doesn’t feel Cas.

“Cas?” He opens his eyes, squinting in the darkness. He looks around and there is no Cas. He sits up, “Cas?!” He grabs his shoes, pulling them on. Castiel’s are gone.

He opens the tent and peeks his head out, the rain has slowed.

“Cas?! Where are you?” Dean hisses. “Cas, man, this isn’t funny!”

He steps out and looks around. It was too quiet.

“CAS!”

He hears a growl in the distance. He flinches. He goes back into the tent and grabs his flare gun, along with his Colt M11-A1 and a flashlight. He shoves his gun in his waistband and holds his flare gun.

He goes back outside and holds his gun out with the flashlight crossed over in his other hand. He hears rustling in the bushes to his left and he turns aiming towards where the bushes were shaking. He takes a step closer when all of a sudden Cas comes tumbling out. Dean barely stops himself from pulling the trigger, acting on instinct.

“Cas!” Dean hisses, “I almost shot you!” He walks closer to Cas, aiming the light towards him. “Fuck, Cas. You’re bleeding!” Dean yells, cupping Cas’ face and tilting his head up so he could see his forehead better, “What the hell happened? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I’m fine, Dean. I found its lair.”

“Found its… how? Why didn’t you wake me?” Dean asks again.

“I heard a scream, I went to investigate.” Cas says like it’s no big deal, “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Disturb me? You could’ve died!” Dean yells. They hear another roar closer than before.

“Dean, you’re over exaggerating.” Cas whispers.

Dean rolls his eyes. The rain is picking up again. Ugh, Dean hates this, he is cold again and all he wants is to be back at the bunker snuggled up in his bed with Cas. Wait, what? No just… uh back home. Not snuggled up, just chilling. Yes, that.

“Cas, c’mon, let’s just gank this sonuvabitch and go home.” Dean says, shaking rain droplets out of his hair.

Cas nods, “C’mon, it’s lair is this way.” He says leading the way. Dean grips his gun tighter and follows Cas, trying not to slip in the mud. He slips anyways, gasping as he flails his arms to keep his balance.

Cas turns immediately, grabbing his wrist and pulling him upright and into his chest, “Are you okay?” He asks.

Dean nods, “’m good.” He says putting the hand with the gun on Castiel’s chest as he stabilizes himself.

Cas nods, letting him go as he turns back around to keep walking. About ten minutes later they reach an old dark abandoned mine.

“This it?” Dean whispers.

Cas nods, “Yeah. Be careful, I tripped over the tracks at the entrance.”

Dean looks down and makes his way into the cave, carefully stepping over the train tracks. They make their way further into the narrow cave. Dean shakes off the rain in his hair and runs a hand through it. Castiel does the same and his hair ends up sticking out in random directions, Dean has to admit it makes him look hot.

As they continue walking further all the remaining noises disappear. The only sound they can hear is the steady dripping of water droplets falling into the puddles on the ground.

Dean points his light further into the cave and they see an opening up ahead. Just as they reach the opening they hear a loud growl from behind them, near the entrance of the cave. Dean turns to look at Cas with panic in his eyes.

“Dean, look.” Cas points to the bodies of four people suspended in the air with their feet barely touching the ground. Dean winces, that is gonna hurt when they come down. There were two women and two men. “Go. I’ll hold it off. Get them out of here. I think there is another exit on the other end.”

“No! I’m not leaving you.” Dean says.

“Dean, I’ll be fine. Go.”

“Cas, no.”

The growling gets closer.

“Dean. These people need us, help them!” Cas commands.

Dean clenches his teeth, “Fine, here.” He hands him the flare gun.

Cas takes the gun, “I’ll meet you on the other side.”

Dean nods, “Be careful, please. I need you alive.” He whispers.

Cas smiles softly at him, “I will.”

He turns and goes back the way they had come.

Dean quickly rushes over to the people. He lightly slaps one of the guys on the cheek, “Hey, hey. Dude, wake up.”

The guy groans, swaying on his tippy toes.

“I’m gonna cut you down, okay?” He says.

The guy nods, blinking his eyes open. Dean reaches up and cuts the rope with his knife. The guy collapses on Dean. Dean struggles with the weight and helps him sit down while he goes to the others to do the same.

“Okay, you guys, can you walk?” Dean asks looking at the four of them.

One of the guys nods along with the girl, the other two just stare at him with heavy lids.

“Yeah, yeah I can.” She answers, her dirty blonde hair was streaked with mud and blood but her blue eyes were determined and fierce.

“Okay, I need you to help me with them.” He says.

They nod as they struggle to their feet. Dean helps them up along with the other two. They hook their arms around each other and they slowly make their way to what they hope is an exit. Cas is wrong, there is no exit.

“Shit!” Dean curses. They need to turn around and go in the direction they came from. “Okay, we need to turn around. I thought there was an exit but there isn’t.” He says.

They nod and they slowly make their way backwards.

As they walk further they can hear the deep growls of the wendigo. A constant rumbling. Where the hell is Cas?

Dean stops suddenly when he sees a dark long skinny figure walking in the distance. He shushes them and pulls them to the side so they are out of view.

“Listen to me, I’m gonna distract it and I need you guys to run, run and get out of here, okay?” Dean whispers, turning to look at them.

“No, we won’t leave you here.” The girl whispers.

“I’ll be fine, I have someone here with me. He’ll get me.”

She looks at him and then nods.

“Okay, go back to the campsite and we’ll meet you there. I left a trail, just follow it back. There’s first aid kits in the tent.”

They nod and Dean turns back towards the wendigo. He takes a deep breath and runs for it in the opposite direction, “HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!”

The wendigo turns to look at Dean, low growl rumbling through it. It’s quick on his feet and Dean is sprinting to get away. Fuck where is Cas?

His foot gets tangled in one of the railway tracks and he goes down hard, groaning as he hits his head on the cold metal. The wendigo is on him in an instant, grabbing his neck and pulling him up. Dean’s eyes go wide and he struggles to get loose.

“CAS!” He yells with everything he can muster.

Cas comes running through the narrow tunnel opening, pointing the flare gun at the wendigo. He aims and fires, the wendigo drops Dean, letting out a shrill scream as it bursts into flames. Dean lands on his knees, jumping up to get away. He stumbles into Cas who helps him upright.

“Dean?! Are you okay?” Cas asks.

“I’m fine. Where the hell did you go?” Dean asks.

Before Cas can answer they feel the ground start to shake. Little rocks fall onto them which then turn to bigger pieces.

“Shit! The mine’s collapsing, we need to go! Now!” Dean yells, grabbing Castiel’s hand and running towards the exit. Castiel’s hand slips free of Dean’s as he stops.

Dean turns around as he reaches the exit, “CAS?!” Cas isn’t there. He’s disappeared again, “No! CAS!!” Before he can go in again a couple big rocks fall in front of him, blocking his entrance. “Shit! CAS! CAS!!” Then everything goes quiet.

Dean runs over, trying to push the rocks out of the way, but they won’t budge, they’re too heavy. No! This can’t be happening! He can’t lose Cas like this. His eyes fill with tears dripping down to mix in with the rain drops on his face.

He hears rocks tumbling and he quickly moves out of the way when couple roll down from the top and Cas pops out.

“CAS!” Dean cries, running over to Cas and cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him.

Castiel’s freezes in shock, before his arms wrap around Dean’s waist and he pulls him closer. He tilts his head for a better angle and deepens the kiss.

Dean pulls back and looks at Cas, “What happened? You scared me.”

Castiel blinks at him, “I just wanted to make sure it was dead.”

“So you risked your life to check if it was dead?! You idiot!” Dean yells, pulling back.

Castiel tightens his grip and leans back in for another kiss, “I’m here, aren’t I?” He says mumbling against Dean’s lips.

Dean shakes his head before catching Cas’ lips again. He smiles softly, a burst of panic has finally made him do what he has wanted to do for years.

It’s quite cliché actually, them standing in the rain, chest to chest, while he cups Castiel’s face and Cas having his arms wrapped tightly around him. His lips being hungrily kissed while his forehead bleeds sluggishly. He would be lying if he says he doesn’t enjoy it and it would be an even bigger lie if Dean says he still hates the rain. Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad after all, he thinks as he moves his hands to Cas’ hair and neck to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> Kudos are love. Leave a comment if you really really enjoyed. I love y'all.
> 
> Link to my [tumblr](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](https://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/post/178688658442/dean-hates-the-rain-until-he-doesnt)


End file.
